A Reason to Fight
by AinaYZababe
Summary: For reasons unknown Sakura has been called upon to do a great task. Saving the world is all a part of the job description right? Well, meeting her first love after eight years and having to be partners wasn't what she would have in mind.


It's been so long since I've written that I don't know if this is any good. But I hope all of you enjoy and don't forget to review on your way out!  
  
Chapter one  
  
It had been nearly eight years since that fateful day that Li had went onto that plane and not looked back. Over the years Sakura had tried to vanquish him from her mind but always he would stay within her mind and heart to haunt her. One could not easily forget their first love and Syaoran was not one to be easily forgotten.  
  
Sakura lounged upon her bed in a spaghetti strapped shirt and shorts with her music blaring and a book within her hands as Kero was sprawled across her bed in a sweaty heap.  
  
"Sakura," Kero began.  
  
Sakura continued to swing her legs in the air and ignore him.  
  
"Sakuuuuuuuura," he whined.  
  
She sighed and placed her book face down upon her bed and looked over her shoulder to him,  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When are we going to get that new air conditioner your father keeps talking about? It's so hot!"  
  
She sighed, "I don't know Kero. Why don't you try ignoring it or take a bath? That always helps."  
  
All was true; it was hot that day and perhaps a record-breaking heat wave. But as Kero was opening his mouth to complain even more Sakura felt an electric current run down her spine. Slowly she turned her head towards her window to sense what this entity may be.  
  
"Did you feel that?"  
  
"Feel what?" asked a baffled Kero.  
  
"I don't know. It may be an entity. Do you think it could be Eriol? But why would he transform?"  
  
"It can't be him. If he transformed I'd sense it as well. What you are feeling I can't for some strange reason."  
  
Sakura stood now from her bed, her star pendant swinging from around her neck.  
  
"I can feel it. It's coming from the east." She proceeded to call upon her staff and called upon her fly card. One foot on the window seal and the other hanging out she looked back to her friend, "Coming Kero?"  
  
He snapped from his daze, "Huh? Uh, ya! Wait up!" Kero proceeded to follow an airborne Sakura.  
  
"You think it's wise to fly in day light?"  
  
"Don't worry, Invisibility already took care of that for me."  
  
It didn't take long for Sakura to feel the strong hum of its power before she stopped midair in the Tomaki district before a five storied home. She gave a curious look to Kero whom only shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'Don't look at me!' Slowly she hovered closer to what looked like an open window upon the third story and proceeded to steal away inside the home. Her wings dissipated once her feet touched the hard wood floor inside what looked to be a study. She then called upon the sword card and morphed her staff into the sword and move slowly to the other side of the room to investigate. But as she was near the door she felt the air crush around her, making it difficult to breath.  
  
"Kero!"  
  
"Got it!" Kero transformed into his ultimate state and faced their foe. Both Kero and Sakura looked on in shock. It looked to be exactly like a Sakura card but none that she possessed.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"Don't worry about a thing. Go on and I'll catch up," he grinned, "It's been awhile since I had any fun."  
  
Sakura nodded her head and made a break out the door. She drew out her speed card mentally from her mind and called it forth as she ran towards the source, sword still in hand. She could feel it stronger within each step as she ran until she met an oaken two-doored room. She breathed out slightly and prepared herself as she lightly pushed the door with her left hand and her right still grasping her sword. What greeted her upon entrance was not at all what she expected. Inside there were weapons of all varieties mounted upon each wall as well as drapes with a clan's insignia. It was a massive room with high ceilings but other than that there struck nothing to her as odd within the room.  
  
She moved inside now and huffed to herself, "I know it's here somewhere! I just felt it!"  
  
She felt a slight shift in the air and flipped forward gracefully as a thunderous explosion erupted from where she once stood. Sakura stood in ready while the dust began to envelop the room. She could sense it at that moment even stronger than before and saw a billowy shape move. She attacked. The shape knowingly enough attacked back with surprising accuracy. 'Could this be another card?' she thought. 'I thought I had captured them all.' This card, entity, or whatever it was was very sophisticated in sword fighting. In fact, it was overbearing her. She quickly switched tactics by transforming her sword into a staff and knocked the shape away from her to her advantage. 'Good, now it'll never get close enough to attack me,' she thought while grinning, 'And not only that, I'm very proficient at the staff.' She called upon the earth then to trap this shifty entity but it escaped her grasp and her sight.  
  
"Where'd it go?" she whispered.  
  
"Right here," it said while grasping her about her body with sword at her throat. "Who are you!? And who sent you?"  
  
Sakura did not hesitate when she called upon the time to do her bidding.  
  
"Nice try but that doesn't work on magic users," the voice replied cockily.  
  
"On the contraire, my time card is far more sophisticated than your average time spell. Though it may not freeze time the same with nonmagic users as it does magic users, it still makes them immobile. All but the mistress that is." She grinned as she heard a gasp and grunt and slipped easily from the persons' grasp. She turned upon her assailant only to stare in shock and become immobile as well.  
  
"Li?"

Don't forget to review on your way out! 


End file.
